


It Is Real

by MrsDButler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDButler/pseuds/MrsDButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding Castiel in the cold rain, Dean knows he needs to help his friend warm up. He rushes him back to the room and tells him to take a warm shower, but what happens when Cas doesn't know how to? Will Dean help him or let him figure out on his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Real

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend for her birthday, so I hope you enjoy Kat (the Cas to my Dean :) ) This is my first posted smut :) I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D If you have any suggestions for this short story or requests for another, feel free to comment and let me know! -MrsDButler

Dean sighed and smacked his steering wheel in frustration. When Castiel had told him that he was going out for a walk, he sure as hell didn’t think it would be for three hours. His green eyes scanned the street he was on looking for the ex-angel. He wasn’t surprised when the rain from earlier in the day picked back up. The drops started large and fat, but began to come down in thick sheets. He shook his head and flopped back against his seat. It was already a cool day in Burien, Washington before, but it would get much colder in the next few hours. Night was only an hour or so away from falling. He knew Cas still hadn’t shown back up at their cottage because Sam hadn’t called him. Dean knew he needed to find Cas soon.  
  
“Dammit Cas,” he grumbled to himself as he slammed his foot on the gas pedal. He sped down the road and looked in both directions in hopes he would find the dark haired man. He searched for another few minutes until he pulled the Impala into a parking spot near a hill leading down to the beach. Dean wasn’t sure where Cas would go to think, but this place looked peaceful enough that it could be one spot he would go. Exiting the car as rapidly as he could, Dean pulled the hood from his jacket up to keep the rain from his face. Shoving his hands in his pockets he briskly jogged to the edge of the hill to see if there was anyone down there.  
In the distance a dark figure sat on a bench, unmoving and staring out to the sea. Dean shook his head and cursed a few times as he made his way down the steps a few at a time. Nobody else would be crazy enough to sit out in this weather with a little more than a windbreaker on. His eyes skimmed over Castiel’s body quickly. The black jeans were soaked and clinging onto the man’s skin with every fiber of their stitching. Dean’s green long-sleeved work shirt sat on top of a fitted white shirt and under a small windbreaker. The Winchester had to admit that the shirt he gave Cas looked much better on the angel than it ever did on himself. Perhaps it was the way his dark hair brought out the right hues of green or maybe it was the way Cas’s blue eyes turned the color of the sky when he wore it. Dean had to push the thoughts back in his head as he took a seat next to his friend.  
  
“You know, this isn’t what a walk is, right?” he grumbled.  
  
“I walked here,” Cas responded quietly. He turned his head to look at Dean, his eyes emotionless and dull. “I thought this is what humans did when they thought.”  
  
Dean had to nod his head once and grimace. “It works for some people.”  
  
“Does this help to clear your head?” the angel asked curiously.  
  
“Me? No. I prefer to smoke some demons or monsters. Sam, yeah, it works for him. It just depends on the person I suppose,” he shrugged and looked out to the water. “Why here?”  
  
“It is nice here. God had a wonderful eye for beauty. When he made this place, he knew exactly what he wanted to do,” Cas stated as he also returned his eyes to the harbor.  
  
Dean didn’t want to say much else to Castiel. He knew he had a lot on his mind still. He had only become human just a week ago. Everything he knew had been taken from him and destroyed. The man did feel bad for him. He even knew that Cas wasn’t used to all of these human feelings. He watched as Castiel shivered, his body attempting to keep him as warm as it could under the given conditions.  
  
“You need to get out of this rain,” Dean muttered. “You are cold and wet Castiel.”  
  
The man blinked a few times and looked down at his body. Dean was right. He had never really experienced anything of this nature. His hands were rapidly shaking and his breathing wasn’t even like it was before. However he couldn’t feel anything. He began to wonder if this is what cold felt like.  
  
“I don’t understand Dean, I can’t feel anything,” he admitted as he clenched his hand a few times to be sure.  
  
“Yeah, that’s not good. Come on Cas, we need to get you back to the room and get warmed up,” Dean stood up and offered his hand out to his friend.  
  
The blue eyed man stared at his hand before grabbing it after a few seconds. He stood up and looked up at Dean. He was only a few inches taller, but it was enough to make him look up and into his eyes. Cas gazed into his glistening, forest green eyes. He didn’t stop until Dean pulled him with him as he began to walk back to the car. He dropped his hand on the way up and opened the door for his friend.  
  
“Would you like another jacket?” Dean questioned when he slid into the driver’s seat and slammed the door shut. “My leather jacket is in the back seat.”  
“Thank you,” Cas said in a quiet whisper as he reached back and grabbed it, sliding the material over his shoulders.  
  
“What the hell were you thinking, staying in the rain that long?” Dean fired up the car and peeled out of the parking spot.  
  
“I wasn’t thinking of the rain Dean. I was thinking of other things,” he shook his head, confused as to why he would think he would sit on the bench to think of just that.  
  
“I get that man, what I’m saying is, why didn’t you start walking back when it started raining earlier?” Dean used his right hand to pull the hood off as he drove towards their rented room.  
  
Castiel looked down at his hands and shrugged. “I wasn’t aware of the rain until you showed up…”  
  
The Winchester looked at him briefly and let out another irritated sigh. “Cas, if you want to talk, I am here. You know I don’t like these chick flick moments, but dammit, you are going to get yourself killed if you keep this up. That’s the second time this week I had to come find you.”  
  
“I am sorry Dean,” he apologized, his eyes holding more pain than they should have. “I did not mean to disappoint you as well.”  
  
That tone killed him. Dean licked his bottom lip before pulling off to the side of the road again. Putting the Impala in park, he turned in his seat and stared at Castiel. He looked defeated and done. “Castiel, you don’t need to apologize to me. I understand the pain you are going through. I know it well. I also know that this isn’t the way you should deal with it. Before, you didn’t need to think of things like food or sleep, but I’m telling you right now, you have to now. I’m going to help take care of you.”  
  
With that, Dean began to drive again. They arrived to their small rented cottage roughly five minutes later. Castiel exited the car with Dean and went into the little cabin just after he opened the door. The hunter looked around for his brother, but found a note that stated he was going to grab some dinner at the local diner.  
  
“He is out getting food,” Dean told Cas as he turned around, dropping the paper back on the table. “Now, get out of them clothes and take a hot shower. You need to warm up.”  
  
Castiel nodded and peeled off the leather jacket and placed it over a chair at the table. He wasn’t sure exactly how water would warm him up, yet he knew better than to question Dean. The man stripped down to absolutely nothing and looked at the pile of clothes on the floor. He didn’t know if he should pick them up or not.  
  
“You typically wait to undress until you are in the bathroom and on your own,” Dean cleared his throat, looking at his boots. “I’ll pick them up, just go get a shower. Towels are already in there.”  
  
The ex-angel rubbed the back of his neck like he saw Dean do once. Dean hadn’t instructed him to undress in the bathroom. The more he was around the more he was disappointing the human. Well, he was human as well now, he thought to himself. Is that what humanity was? A large disappointment? Cas thought over that as he went to the bathroom and stared at the shower. Again, he didn’t know how to operate this one. All of the previous ones had three knobs, but this one only had one. The man touched it softly and inquired his own mind how to use it.  
  
Dean waited a few minutes to hear the water. Once he realized it wasn’t started he sighed and opened the bathroom door to find Cas glaring at the water spout and his hand on top of the knob. “Dude, what are you doing?”  
  
“It will not turn on Dean,” he huffed and turned around. “Why won’t it work for me?”  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow before letting out a small chuckle. “You have to turn it on for that Cas. Watch me,” he instructed and lifted the handle so that water sprayed out. He turned his head and smiled, but regretted that when he saw the full frontal nudity of Cas. A small trail of dark hair led to a massive pool of the same colored hair covering his balls. His flaccid dick hung loosely at a length of at least four inches, his pink head the perfect size already. Clearing his throat again, Dean turned his attention to the water and got it plenty warm for him. He shouldn’t have already been half hard from seeing Cas naked, but damn if the angel wasn’t nearly perfect.  
  
“There you go,” he stepped back and dried his hand on a towel hanging near the door.  
  
“Have I offended you?” Cas asked, his voice practically cracking.  
  
Dean shook his head, still not looking up. “No, you haven’t done anything Cas. Just go ahead and finish your shower.”  
  
Cas went to step into the shower, but stopped. “Look at them then,” he requested as politely as he could.  
  
The tone the man used told Dean he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. He quickly looked up, trying his hardest to not look back down. If Castiel knew he was checking the man out, he would never be right. Men weren’t even his interest anyway. Dean, the natural ladies’ man, wasn’t gay. Wasn’t even remotely bisexual, he thought to himself. “Cas, I’m letting you know that it is weird having me stare at you while you are naked and almost in the shower.”  
  
“I am not aware of proper etiquette Dean,” he looked down momentarily. “It shouldn’t bother you anyway, you have the same things.”  
  
“That isn’t the point Cas, people aren’t typically in the same room as someone when they are naked unless they are screwing each other,” Dean explained.  
  
“What does that mean?” Cas wondered.  
  
Dean threw his hand in the air and ran his other through his hair. “Sex Cas.”  
  
“Oh,” he nodded and blushed.  
  
“Go wash your hair,” the hunter swallowed and started out of the bathroom.  
  
“What do you mean by that? I don’t know how to do that.” Cas called after him.  
  
Dean legitimately stopped in his tracks. “What the hell do you mean you don’t know what to do? What have you done the last two times?”  
  
“I stood under the water until the steam in the room was gone,” he mumbled. “Dean, will you shower with me and teach me what to do?”  
  
Dean looked down at the floor and blinked a few times. “Cas, people-”  
  
“We aren’t like other people Dean. The things that you have done aren’t normal…That isn’t a bad thing, but if that was your argument, I just wanted to let you know I know it isn’t going to work. We don’t have to tell anyone…” Cas dropped his voice at the end, his tone pleading with Dean.  
  
“Fine,” he ran his hands down his face. The feathery bastard had cornered him once again. Of course his job wasn’t normal and neither was bathing Castiel, but then again, he did say he would take care of Cas the best he could. Sighing again, Dean walked back into the bathroom and locked the door just in case Sam got back soon. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
“Teach me to wash my hair and whatever else you do in the shower,” Cas instructed.  
  
The older Winchester lifted the shirt off of his rock hard abs and tossed it to the floor in a swift movement. Castiel’s eyes greedily soaked in every flex of a muscle and lowered as Dean undid his jeans, pushing them off after undoing his boots. He slid off the socks and his boxers just after. Castiel noted that he didn’t have nearly as much hair near his dick as he did himself. His hair was much lighter as well. Dean’s shaft was a little shorter and darker than his own as well. His blue eyes drank up the image of Dean in front of him. He backed up some as the other man joined him in the shower.  
  
“The bottle behind you is shampoo, could you hand it to me?” Dean grumbled, his eyes looking up to the ceiling instead of the man in front of him.  
  
Cas did as he was told before noticing Dean avoiding looking at him. “Dean, it is okay to look. It does not bother me.”  
  
“Sonofabitch,” Dean ran a hand down his face again. His semi-erection was starting to grow larger at the permission. “Castiel, no. Alright, no. It’s not okay.”  
  
“Oh, well, I apologize for looking at you then,” his cheeks flushed crimson.  
  
That was all it took for Dean to get hard. The fact his eyes were searching his body turned him on more than it should have once again. He had imagined what it would be like to have Cas studying his every feature before, but didn’t acknowledge it. He wasn’t gay. Dean loved women. He loved big breasts and huge asses. He always had since he knew what they were. There wasn’t a reason for him liking Cas. There was none whatsoever. Not even the gorgeous sparkling eyes and dark locks that fell into his eyes. Not the luscious, full, pink lips that bowed just right. Dean had to shake his head and clear his throat again. “Switch sides with me and face away from the water.”  
  
Dean took great care to not let Cas feel his boner. When he squirted the liquid into his hand, he could see the semi-erection Castiel had as well. He needed to quickly teach his friend and get out. He wasn’t going to need long to get off this time, but the growing need he felt in his lower abdomen was starting to get to him. Setting the bottle back down, Dean reached up and started to wash Castiel’s hair. “All you do is massage it into your scalp and make sure it lathers up. After that you just rinse it out.” His voice was a few octaves deeper.  
  
The older Winchester started to use both hands. He worked his fingers through Cas’s silky hair, massaging the best he could. Dean took the time to reach behind his head and rub the base of his head, just like he liked for himself. A small moan escaped the angel’s lips after his eyes fluttered close. Dean bit his lip, drawing a little bit of blood, in order to not moan as well. He really had to get out of there.  
  
“Thank you,” Cas whispered, his voice husky and gravely.  
  
“You, uh, you are welcome,” Dean said quietly back as he pushed Cas back lightly to wash the shampoo out of his hair. His dick rubbed softly against Cas’s thigh, causing Dean to go stiff immediately.  
  
“Is that a normal reaction to have?” the newly turned human inquired.  
  
He was caught. He knew it. There was no turning back at this point. He had to tell Cas the truth. “No…”  
  
Cas tilted his head back up and looked into Dean’s eyes. “What does that mean then?”  
  
“Fuck,” Dean growled lowly. “Cas, when people are hard like this, they are aroused. It means…it means something happened that they liked.”  
“Tell me what you liked,” he demanded.  
  
“I can’t Castiel,” Dean backed away from him. He reached his hand out to grab a towel, but Cas grabbed his wrist. Their eyes met, both studying each other for their next move. As much as he didn’t understand a whole lot, Dean had to give Cas credit for his observation skills. “It isn’t right Cas.”  
  
“I’m not sure I, how do you say, give a shit about what is right and what is wrong. There is a reason I am no longer an angel Dean. I sided with you for a reason. I don’t understand what my feelings are and what they mean, but I know that they are different with you than they are with Sam.” Cas explained, their eyes still locked onto one another.  
  
“For fuck’s sake,” Dean sighed and stood back up to his full height. “Want to know what this means Cas? It means I like you. A lot. Hell, more than a lot. I find you attractive. I don’t know why. I don’t like men, but dammit Cas, you are different. When I get off, I think of you. When I have fantasies, they are about you. My wet dreams, they are because of you.”  
  
The dark haired man tilted his head to the side for a moment before closing the space between them and planting his lips on Dean’s. He wasn’t really sure if this was how he was supposed to do it, but he saw it happen plenty of times. Cas put his hands on either side of Dean’s face, holding him as he kissed him as hard as he could.  
  
“Cas,” breathed out after breaking the kiss. He blinked a few times and gulped as he looked over his friend. “You..you need to be sure this is what you want. I can’t do anything unless I know this is what you want.”  
  
“I want it,” he reassured Dean as he pushed his own large erection into him.  
  
Dean pulled him close and kissed him harder. His hands gently grasped the other’s hips, holding him against himself. Their lips fought with each other, greedy to taste the other, to get as much of the other as they could. Hating to break it, Dean had to in order to take a deep breath. It felt as though the wind had been knocked out of his chest. Their eyes were once again on each other’s. “Cas…”  
  
“Dean…” he replied with the same need in his voice. Cas’ thumbs rubbed lightly over the stubble Dean had yet to shave away.  
  
The hunter placed a soft kiss on him again, this time trying to assure his friend he wanted it as well. Dean spun them so that Cas’s back was facing the wall. He pushed him against the tile, all the while kissing him hungrily. As he pulled back again, Cas tugged him forward, kissing him again, this one a little deeper, a little more intense. Their teeth and lips crashed into one another until Cas slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Moaning and sucking his tongue a little, Dean’s grasp on his hips tightened. They broke apart again, both breathing heavily and both even more aroused than before.  
  
Dean was shocked when Cas titled his head and kissed along his jaw and down his neck. The angel sucked on the skin very lightly and kissed back up to his lips. His blue eyes danced as he gazed into the green ones. “Was that alright Dean?”  
  
The man nodded, unable to properly form anything close to a word. His eyes were starting to get darker, more dilated, and getting hooded with lust. Cas licked his bottom lip, still attempting to taste as much of him as he could. Dean let go of Castiel’s left hip and placed his hand on his abdomen. They both watched his hand travel lower to his erect dick. His calloused fingertips rubbed over the shaft, getting a feel for the soft skin as a small gasp left Cas’s lips. Dean couldn’t stop the smirk that filled his face as he felt the man lean back into the wall, laying his head back so he could let out another elicit moan. Dean didn’t stop with one stroke. He grabbed ahold of the dick and pumped in a steady, slow rhythm. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right for Cas.  
  
“Dean,” he moaned out, hands clasped onto his shoulders for support.  
  
“I’ve got you Cas,” he mumbled and pinned his hip back to the tiles with his free hand. He wasn’t really sure if Cas had ever jacked off before, but it didn’t matter much. Dean wanted to rock his world. “I’ve got you buddy.”  
  
The former angel let out another strangled cry as a bead of precum leaked from his head. Dean was definitely sure that he hadn’t had any sort of release at this point. It took himself at least a solid five minutes of pumping to get anywhere near this point. “Cas..” he groaned, his dick hurting from the amount of arousal.  
  
With that Dean dropped to his knees. Cas panicked and attempted to pull him back up, but Dean simply lifted his hands from his shoulders. “Relax, I’m still right here. I’m not going anywhere. I promise,” he assured and put both hands on his hips again. He made sure to get a good grip because he knew soon Cas wouldn’t be able to stand. “Just trust me on this. You are going to love it.”  
  
Dean’s tongue licked his bottom lip before glancing up one last time. He leaned in and licked the tip of his head slowly. Cas reveled in the flat, warm, wet sensation as he licked from the base, up the shaft, and to the head again. His hands immediately found home in Dean’s short hair, grasping at it in order to not fall. A small moan left the hunter’s lips when he pulled a little harder. He loved feeling the pain from Cas’s hands. Dean wrapped his lips around the head first, running it along the top of his mouth so he could feel the ridges. The former angel gasped and moaned, his hips bucking forward involuntarily.  
  
“Dean,” he cried again and thrust harder. Cas slumped back against the tiles and bit his bottom lip to hold in his moans.  
  
Cas thrust into Dean’s mouth farther and farther until he was hitting the back of his throat. Dean gagged for a few moments, but eventually calmed himself enough to continue sucking as hard as he could. His tongue swirled around the shaft with persistence and eagerness. Even though this was the first man he had been with, he was happy he remembered all of the tricks the ladies used on him a number of times. If it was anything like his own experiences, it was going to blow Cas out of the water.  
  
“Oh…Dean!” Cas groaned as his hips thrust forward again. Cas tried his hardest to hold back, but the constant rhythm of Dean’s tongue swirling along his shaft, his head running along the rigged roof of his mouth, the base of his dick being tugged at in the same way. He began to wonder if the hunter had ever done this before. In another blink of an eye Cas was squirting into his mouth in thick ropes.  
  
The hunter swallowed his cum with satisfied moans and a few more enthusiastic thrusts with his mouth later, he milked all of it out of him that he could. Dean lifted his head and licked his lips and the tip of Cas’s dick a few times, lapping up any leftover cum that he could find. His thick lashes covered his eyes as he looked up from his knees. Cas had his mouth wide open and was gasping for air. The trademark smirk spread across his face like wildfire. He felt accomplished getting him off as he did. Dean was also pleasantly surprised with the how cum tasted. It wasn’t nearly as bad as he had ever imagined.  
  
“I’m sorry Dean,” Cas croaked out, his voice deeper and rougher than it normally was.  
  
His laugh was full of amusement and passion as he shook his head. “Don’t apologize Cas. That was kinda the point.”  
  
He barely nodded before closing his eyes again and attempted to gain control of his rapid breaths. His chest heaved in and out, his breaths coming in large huffs. Dean slowly stood back up and licked his lips before sighing. He wrapped his arms around the angel’s body and held him close, supporting a majority of his weight. Cas laid his forehead on Dean’s shoulder as he put his arms around his waist. They stood like that for minutes until Castiel looked up, a small smile on his lips. Dean would never admit it, but the both of them standing together so closely, so lovingly, it seem right.  
  
“I rather enjoyed this shower,” he admitted in a whisper.  
  
Dean chuckled again, this time appreciative that Cas was happy. “You know, I did too Cas. We have to finish washing you though.”  
  
With that he picked up the bar of soap and stepped back from his friend. He ran the bar over his body, making sure to soap everywhere he could. When he finally made it down to his dick, Dean made sure to take great care in being as gentle as he could. He knew how it felt to come down from an orgasm and how sensitive Cas would be. He placed the soap back down and stepped Cas into the water, rinsing his entire body. As soon as he finished, Dean reached over to turn the water off. The cotton towel that was hooked near the shower got grabbed as Dean started to dry Castiel off.  
  
“Dean, you didn’t get the same thing I did, did you?” Cas questioned, his hair being ruffled with the towel as Dean dried his hair.  
  
“If you mean me cuming, no, I didn’t,” Dean lowered the material and wrapped it around Cas’s waist.  
  
“Why not? Did you not enjoy this as well?” his eyes were sad enough to break Dean’s heart.  
  
“No, I liked it. This wasn’t about me Castiel. This was about you,” the hunter patted his shoulder before drying himself with another towel.  
  
“Oh,” he nodded and looked down at his cleansed skin. “Can I do the same for you? I don’t think it would be fair if I didn’t reciprocate the same feelings.”  
  
Dean shook his head with a smile. “This isn’t about reciprocating feelings Cas…that was about doing a friend a favor.”  
  
“You are my friend as well,” he argued. “I would also like to take care of you. I may not have my grace, but I assure you that I can try my best to make sure you feel good as well.”  
  
Not entirely sure if the blush covering his face was from the innocence of Cas’s voice or the actual admittance of it all, Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I wasn’t aware this was going to be an ongoing occurrence.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind,” Cas dropped his eyes to the floor, staring at his toes.  
  
Dean sighed and leaned against the wall behind him. “It isn’t right Cas…this was just supposed to be a shower, not sex as well. You deserve a nice woman who will treat you like you need to be treated.”  
  
He pushed off the wall and opened the bathroom door. Dean made his way into the room and ran his hand down his face, the other placed on his hip. He was certain there were many feelings he held for Cas, but now wasn’t the time for any of that. They all had too much going on in their lives. Castiel really did deserve a sweet girl who loved him for everything about him, not a dirty hunter who screwed plenty of willing women on the road. Dean didn’t want it to be that way, but hell, nothing in his life had ever really gone as planned anyway. Why should it start now?  
  
“Dean, could we discuss this?” Castiel walked into the room with his arms crossed, grabbing each bicep in order to keep as much warmth as he could.  
  
“It’s not negotiable Cas,” Dean grabbed one of his sweaters and went back to his friend. He slipped the wool over his head and helped dress Cas even though he didn’t need it.  
  
“Thank you,” he played with the hem of it, but looked around for his own bag for another pair of boxers. Once he found them he slipped them on with a pair of sweats that Dean had given him a few days ago. “Why are you hiding from your feelings?”  
  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean snorted as he also dressed  
  
“You know what I mean Dean. I have seen the way you have looked at me sometimes. I asked Sam about it once and he told me it was because you couldn’t admit to yourself that you liked me.” Cas explained, sitting on the bed nearest his friend.  
  
“I don’t like you Cas,” he shot the idea down.  
  
You would swear you would have kicked the man’s puppy in the balls with the deep blue eyes saddening further. “Oh…”  
  
Dean was going to shoot himself in the foot so to speak as he turned to look to make sure Sam wasn’t back yet. “Castiel, I love you. It’s much beyond liking you.”  
  
The man looked back up, confused. “I don’t understand what love is Dean…”  
  
The hunter took a seat next to Cas with a hefty sigh. “It’s…it’s an emotion Cas. It’s so hard to explain…I’ve never really had to.”  
  
“Could you try? For me?” Cas whispered.  
  
Dean looked to the ceiling and nodded. “Well…love is a powerful emotion. It happens when you really like that person. You would do anything for that person. You…you can’t imagine that person not being there. Love is a lot of things Castiel. It’s joy and fear and sacrifice and pain. It’s everything. If you don’t have someone to love, sometimes life is hard to live. Ever since you stepped into my life, or rather pulled me from Hell, I’ve always felt connected with you and before you say it, it’s more than the bond. I respect you Cas and quite frankly, that’s hard to get from me.”  
  
Castiel stayed quiet for a few more minutes, thinking of everything Dean had said. “Do you love me in vain?”  
  
Dean shook his head. “No, I love you because I chose to. I love you for who you are. I love you because of everything we have been through together.”  
  
“Do you get these funny feelings when you look at me? Like you are flying?” he probed with caution.  
  
“I can’t say that I like flying, but if you are talking about the butterfly feeling, yeah, I get that too,” he nodded and chuckled. “I used to think that love wasn’t real…”  
  
“It is very real Dean,” Cas alleged.  
  
Dean’s green eyes carefully cast to Castiel and looked at him. He was gorgeous with his wet hair clinging to his forehead and the stubble from a few days growth covering his jaw. Their eyes met once again before Cas leaned over and kissed Dean again. It was gentle, soft, and powerful. The man could feel all of the passion and love behind the lips of the angel. He was sad when they broke apart, but Dean knew it was for the better at the time. Cas tenderly reached over and placed his hand on top of Dean’s. With a smile, Dean clasped his fingers around the former angel’s and held it in place. “I know it is real now.”


End file.
